pita_e_a_galerafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Pita
Pita é um ser da raça serumano, é um dos personagens principais do anime, tem 9 anos desde 2011 e até então nao cresceu em altura nem no Pau. = Portador de autismo asperger. = Se orgulha de ter elo em jogo online. de acordo com a teoria do pita é o carinha do fgragmaentado la tem monte de gente dentro dele tais como : Douglas, João, Jonas, ESKETEEE, DX. (ler teoria do pita p entender) Douglas Silvestre Silva nasceu em 2003 em pimenta buuueno fruto da mistura de genes de HODIAO, e Dona Maria. Doglas estudou ate os 4 ano sipa em rondonia ai partiu pro maranhao onde era um fudido kkkkkkkkkkk gaginho. Doglas sofreu mt tadin dele morava em um condominio e so tinha uma amiga e um outro cara q ele n lembra o nome foda. Sipa em 2011 e poucos ele voltou pro SESI onde conheceu Tiago Armando e ai foi so alegria kk que pena que dps de um tempo ele entrou no mundo virtual, onde conheceu mArOkOs, ex-bola marcos chiesa. dogla tinha canal no ytb e tava desesperado por inscritos ja que ele queria ser web celebirdade. De algum jeito, nao temos registros, mas Doglas e marokos entraram em contato, e ao saber do canal de dogla la dogla, ele introduz o pimpolho pro Billmaxxx, q ytinha poag de animes famosa no facebook, falei mano o cara era webcelebridade rx, ele deu adm pro pita e o pita causou o terror na pag, chegando a criar brigas propositais entre curtidores pra ver o pau quebra kkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Os 2 viraram amigo vei caralho que foda!!!!!!!!!!!!. Os 2 jogavam transformersce e Minecraft Roxy, onde tinha o então GaaTavares, mas ainda era um desconhecido. Passou tempo tipo pra caraho teve umas parada ai no caminho mas se foda. eles jogaram minecraft por mt tempo ambos tinham original e jogavam na mcpvp(rip), ai aacabou a mc pvp(rip), e entoa de algum jeito em uma conversa aleatoria, Pita menciona que o chandoer riggs(carlos do the Ok De) jogava o então jogo '''lege of leds, entao billmax como um fça de the walking flop faola mano BORA JOGAR LOL. Os 2 criaram contas online e foram jogar o entãop pior jogo do mundo. Os 2 viciaro, billmaxx032848 começou a estudar o jogo caralho videos leitura e o pita por outro lado so jogava de volibear e matava os golem KkKkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. No meio da season 5 de lol (2015), pita parou de jogar pq viciou em cs go, pita jogou cs go pra carai e perdeu contato com billmas222222222222222, foi foda... Pita ficou jogando cs e chegou ate ouro 5 no cs e ao contrario do lol ouro 5 e mais alto ok respeito. Pita um dia tilto tanto q foi jogar minecraft e o billm666 o chamou no SKYpE, entao eles bateram um papo pica muleque, tava tudo ok, suave, ate que pita descobriu que billmas nao estava jogando lol sozinho mais. ele tava jogando com o GaATaRVares (i am not skilled até entao) e puta que pariu lorb ficou meioo????????oxe mano ta loco mas ele voltou a jogar lol. pita teve que upar a conta jogando aram e normal games com o B111M45 e o gabriel taraves, ele upou ate o 30 jogando dos mais diversos campeões, criando metas e desastabilizano o joguin ta pORRA. nesse periodo o gaa tinha algum respeito por pita............................... bizon era mt chegado no gaa ate pq os 2 jogava osu isso vc le na pag do B-mo. n tem motivo isso n tem historia so queria deixar claro............. bambloublee e pita voltaram a ser amgios. em um aram algum dia o barack obama chamou um tal de brek ma strongs, era um adm da KAG (pag de animes facebook do beatles). bak m astronds começo a conversar com pita e booboo.[ quebe minhas conrdas chamou um tal de luix pra call um dia puta fudidoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, luix e pita hoje sao rivais, luix odia pita pita ama todos pita e da paz tipo jimi hedix. essa ai e historia resumos pita to ocm perguilça d escrever tenho q i pra escola vei flw Curiosidades: Pita é maluco. Pita tem medo de altura aranhas insetos Pita é fãzasso do adam sandler Pita achha mt engraçado angolanos em geral. Pita é machista racista nazista preconsituoso homofobios. Pita odeia gabriel vastella, de acordo com ele ele é mt bixa ja tomou block de uma penca de gente ai, tias como LuIX, gabirel rapazes i uns outros ai.kkkkkkkkk pita tem uma namo secreta.. uma das curiosidades e mentira. pita tem micropenis. pita e fanatico por xadrez Pita toca gutiarra e pueta Jonh Frusicante e Bobby Fischer sao seus herois Pita consegue entortar o braço em um angulo de 180 graus pro lado contrario e bizarro Pita jogava fut Pita nao joga mais fut Pita sabe resolver cubo magico sipa Pita saba jogar xadrez Pita e o maior vagabundo em sala de aula do mundo seila mano bota mais ai